heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paris (France)
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = France | City = Paris | State = | Province = Île-de-France | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Daring Mystery Comics #4 | HistoryText = Overview Paris is the capital city of France. It is situated on the River Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region ("Région parisienne"). Paris' location at a crossroads between land and river trade routes in lands of abundant agriculture had made it one of France's principal cities by the 10th century, rich with royal palaces, wealthy abbeys and a cathedral; by the 12th century Paris had become one of Europe's foremost centres of learning and the arts. Today, Paris is a major influence in politics, fashion, business, arts and science. The city serves as an important hub of intercontinental transportation and is home to universities, sport events, opera companies and museums of international renown, making it an attraction for over 30 million foreign visitors per year. The Paris region (Île-de-France) is France's foremost centre of economic activity. With La Défense, the largest purpose-built business district in Europe, it hosts the head offices of almost half of the major French companies, as well as the headquarters of ten of the world's 100 largest companies. Paris also hosts many international organizations such as UNESCO, the OECD, the ICC, or the informal Paris Club. It is regarded as one of the world's four major global cities. 20th Century In 1939, the Angel (Thomas Halloway) was in Paris but his activities are unrevealed. World War II During World War II, France was occupied by the Nazis and Paris frequently became the battle ground of many incursions. The earliest recorded incursion was between K-4 and the Sky-Devils who flew to Paris in retaliation of Nazi Zeppelin attacks on London. The Sky-Devil's destroyed the Zeppelin in Paris before returning back to England. Eventually, Paris was freed from Nazi tyranny thanks to the combined efforts of the Free French resistance and the Allied Forces. Post War In 1951, a member of the Undersea Titans came to explore the surface, appearing in Paris. When the creature's moisture dried out it became an inert in front of Eiffel Tower. It's fate is unknown, but it was likely forced back to it's ocean home or destroyed like other members of his race that appeared all over the world. Modern Age Norman Osborn offered Peter Parker a job based here as a fully paid staff photographer. After talking with his wife Mary Jane, Peter declined the offer because he realised it was a trap to lure him away from New York. | PointsOfInterest = * Eiffel Tower * La Citadel * Notre Dame de Paris * Orly International Airport * Seine | Residents = Aucun (Earth-616) Monsieur Aucun was one of the Confederates of the Curious' villain. Henri (Earth-616) Back in the days, Henri was a servant of Baroness Adelicia von Krupp. Henri then became a referee of the Great Game, a competition in which various wealthy individuals placed bets on the outcomes of battles between various superhumanly powerful individuals. Jean (Earth-616) Jean was a flower seller who knew Yvette Avril. Marcel (Earth-616) Marcel was an antiquity seller. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paris Paris at Wikipedia] }} Category:Cities